


Too far gone

by Vincent_Bishop



Series: A little too far [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Family, Horror, Hurt, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Bishop/pseuds/Vincent_Bishop
Summary: The squeal to A little too far. (Revolves around Sister Location!).





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left wonderful comments in the first part of this series that popped up, and to those who left Kuddo's X3 warms my heart knowing people enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

“Hurry over here.” Came a muffled voice.  
“What even started this?” Another muffled voice said.  
Septhis was fading in and out of consciousness the smoke had made it so hard for him to breath and the fire had cut off his way out as it still crackled wildly in front of him.  
“Help.” Septhis managed to say out loud with what little air he had left under the desk.  
“DId you hear that!” The first muffled voice said. “Someone is here.”  
“Oh god.” The other replied worriedly.  
Septhis coughed weakly as he then gave into the sleepy feeling blacking out.  
There was the sounds of beeps which woke Septhis up as he groaned a bit. His body was in immense pain from head to toe.  
“Sep?” A familiar feminine voice said softly.  
Septhis was in too much pain to speak back but whined a bit from the pain.  
“Oh god Sep! You're alive! Nurse! He’s awake!” The feminine voice yelled sounding almost in tears. There was the sound of hurried footsteps from beside him as Septhis weakly opened his eyes to see Eleanor quickly leaving the room, most likely to get the nurse. He looked around, he wasn't under the desk at Fazbear’s anymore instead it was a hospital room much like the one back in his childhood, only this time there wasn't a waiting smile from his father to great him. Instead his eyes met with amber eyes.  
“Looks like your safe. Good it took a lot to keep you alive.” The familiar voice of Gilbert grumbled. “Don’t ask how. Just be glad alright little brother.”  
Septhis was shocked to see Gilbert sitting in one of the chairs the only thing that was off was the pair of white feathery wings behind him.  
“Gil?” Septhis said weakly.  
“Yeah it’s me. Save your breath.” Gilbert sighed.  
Septhis nodded a bit before hissing at the pain before the hurried footsteps came back with another set of footsteps. In came Eleanor and a woman dressed in white.  
“Good to see your finally awake mister Bishop.” The woman said as Eleanor came to his side. “We we’re rather frightened that you wouldn’t wake up. It’s a miracle that you even made the trip over here.” The woman said rather surprised. “It may be a few days before we can actually get in any big recovery processes. But we’ll start with the simple little ones."


End file.
